1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having ratchet teeth of higher strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of ratchet wrenches have been known and used for many years. The typical ratchet wrenches comprise a ratchet wheel rotatably engaged in the head portion of the ratchet wrench and including a cylindrical outer peripheral surface having a number of teeth formed thereon. The teeth include a straight configuration. The ratchet wrench further includes a pawl rotatably provided beside the ratchet wheel and having two ends each including one or two teeth formed thereon for selectively engaging with the teeth of the ratchet wheel so as to control the acting directions of the ratchet wrench. In the typical ratchet wrench, the pawl includes only one or two teeth engaged with the teeth of the ratchet wheel only such that the engagement between the pawl and the ratchet wheel is not strong enough.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.